


Bliss

by AnonymousWriter_A



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is very lucky, Cute, Daydreaming, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Malec, Maybe a little cringy, Reminiscing, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first I love you, joy, wrote this at like 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousWriter_A/pseuds/AnonymousWriter_A
Summary: Alec is reminiscing his time with Magnus and realises how lucky he is.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> So this story isn't what it was supposed to be, but I just went with it. Wrote this really late at night and apparently these are my feelings towards Malec. I really do believe Malec is this kind of couple. Hope you enjoy. xx

It was one of those, I don't feel like getting up, kind of days. Alec prefered to stay with Magnus in bed all day long, but Magnus had to go to work. Unfortunately. Now he was lounging on the couch at 4 pm with a cat on his chest, petting it gently. Chairman Meow purred appreciatively, it didn't take much to impress that cat. He was a little different from his magical and glittery owner, Alec thought. Magnus liked the parties, the fame, the everything. Alec didn't care for it that much, he went to one of Magnus' parties if he asked, but he'd rather hang out at Magnus' cuddling on the couch. And of lately, they were doing that quite frequently. Magnus didn't seem to mind to stay at home with Alec, watching movies. Sometimes they had friends over, but the moments he enjoyed most, were the ones where he and Magnus didn't do anything all day. Besides makeout on the couch and intensive snuggling, Magnus was quite good at cuddling. A smile crossed Alec's face with just the thought of Magnus. 

Their relationship was really something else, not that he had much experience. They felt completely at ease with one another, even though they hadn't been dating for long. All they wanted to do was hang out, be with eachother and talk. Late night discussions about the meaning of life, or just silly things like why the restaurant was called 'Fatty tuna'. The important part was that they just talked to eachother, about anything. No shame. Their relationship was built on trust, on friendship and on love. Even though neither of them had said it. Alec knew he loved Magnus, because it was the only thing he was absolutely sure of. He wanted to say it for quite some time, but he didn't know when the right time was. Afraid that he would say it too soon even though deep down Alec knew that what he had with Magnus was never going away.

 Alec thought he had found his soulmate, even though he didn't think those existed. Someone who he felt at ease with, someone who cared about him even when nobody else would, someone who saw him standing in the shadows alone and pulled him out, someone that showed him what life was about, someone he fought with but would always come back to and someone who he wasn't afraid to be himself with. Their relationship was more than either of them could've asked for, it was really special. Magnus gave him everything he ever wanted and so much more. A kiss from Magnus would send him over the moon, a light touch of his fingers felt like he touched the stars and an embrace from Magnus would feel like home. He finally reached a point where he could be totally and completely honest with himself, he was proud of who he had become, that was all because of Magnus. Alec knew that he wanted to make Magnus smile every single second of every single day, because seeing Magnus smile was like magic, like nothing else he had ever felt. His heart would flutter, his mouth would go dry and he would feel like he could fly. To fly away to a land with no worries, to a world with no pain, because when he was with Magnus it felt like the whole world just stopped and stood still. Time slowly passing by when he would give him a kiss, thinking about nothing else but those lips on his. It was just them, nothing more.

Reach for the stars they say, but what do you do when you've already found yours? You should cherish them and never let them go, and that was what Alec was going to do, he would never let Magnus go. He smiled once again at the thought of Magnus. There would be so many ways to describe Magnus, you could say he was thoughtful or the high warlock or handsome. But Alec wouldn't describe Magnus like that, two words that always came up whenever he thought of Magnus were 'home' and 'magical'. Because being in love with Magnus was like magic, you wouldn't believe it existed until you would see or experience it with your own eyes. Home wasn't a place anymore, not for Alec. He knew that wherever Magnus was he would feel at home, he would feel love and he would feel friendship. He chuckled, how could a guy as simple as Alec find a man as wonderful as Magnus. The beginning was rough, but it brought them to a point where they are now. But their meeting was something special, Magnus was in danger and Alec just happened to help the guy that would become his future. For the first time in a life time Alec truly smiled, it was as if something clicked. He couldn't help himself, because before him stood the face of an angel with the blood of a demon. To Alec the demonblood didn't matter, Magnus was the one he wanted to spend his life and share the little things with. Magnus had been more angel-like than one of the Nephilim could ever be. Even though Alec was scared and afraid, Magnus would never give up on him, just like he never gave up in the beginning. He thanked his lucky stars every night for their meeting, cause that was fate, it was destiny. Everything else, they did themselves.

All these thoughts floating around his head like dreams were interrupted when the door opened. There he was, the one he would risk it all for. The man smiled when he saw Alec laying on the couch with Chairman on his chest. Alec thought that his heart would explode, it was so full of adoration and love. Magnus walked over, taking long strides, so graceful. Whenever Magnus would look at him Alec thought that he knew exactly what he was thinking, like their minds were one. Magnus put Chairman down on the ground, but the cat wouldn't go down without a fight, he then climbed on top of Alec. Laying his head over his heart listening peacefully, closing his eyes. Alec caressed his hair and smiled fondly at him. "I love you," he said quietly without overthinking it. Magnus looked up, his hair ruffled, he looked at Alec surprised. The look turned quickly into a happy one. "I love you, too." Magnus said back. They brought their lips together in a sweet and soft kiss. Magnus laid his head carefully back on Alec's chest, while listening to his heartbeat that had gotten two times faster. Alec finally realised what he felt, undeniable bliss. He was utterly and irrevocably happy.

One day he would tell Magnus every single thing he felt, but right know he was happy with being able to say "I love you".


End file.
